Dragon Drabbles
by ZombieRedfox
Summary: Just a collection of shirt storied based on some drabbles I made from Tumblr. All GaLe related, enjoy!
1. Confession

It was a beautiful morning in Magnolia. Levy McGarden just woke up and was getting ready to start a new day. She exited her room in Fairy Hills and went downstairs. She just made her some breakfast and was about to take it back up to her room when Erza stopped her.

"Levy, there's a letter here for you" she said handing the bluenette the envelope.

"Thank you, Erza" she said smiling as she examined the envelope. "There's no return address on here. Do you know who it's from?" she asked the red head.

Erza shook her head, "Maybe it's another love letter from Jet and Droy" she said smirking.

Levy hung her head, she had already rejected those two so many times that she had lost count. "Why do they insist on doing this" she mumbled as she walked back to her room.

The bluenette entered her room and set her food down on a small table in the corner of the room as she opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dearest Levy,_

_I'm writing this letter to you because it's time I told you the truth. There's something I've been meaning to say to you and up until now I never had the courage to tell you. I only wish that I could tell you this in person, but I'm not sure if I will make it back from this job alive. Funny how death makes a person want to confess everything..._

_The truth, Levy, is that I think you are an amazing woman and have grown very fond of. You have shown me such kindness and generosity that no one has ever done in my entire being. I have always admired your kind heartedness. You forgave me for all of my past sins and showed this dragon that there was more to life than actual physical strength. It takes a great amount of inner strength to do the things that you have done. You have cared for me in a way that no one else could ever possibly do._

_I honestly never thought I would be able to have feelings for anyone, but you have shown me that I am capable of love...capable of loving you. It's true that I have loved you for some time now and the fact that I never said or did anything to prove it breaks my heart. I would give anything to see your smiling face in front of me one last time...to be able to caress your soft skin...just once..._

_I love you Levy McGarden...I always have and I always will. If I die on this job I can at least die happily knowing that I was finally able to confess my true feelings for you. I only hope that you felt the same way. _

_Love always,_  
_Gajeel Redfox_

Levy's eyes were blurry from the amount of tears that were now pouring from her eyes as she clapped her hand over her mouth. The letter fell from her hand as she began crying. "...b-baka" she mumbled as she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe that this was a love confession from Gajeel of all people. She opened her eyes to see the letter lying on the floor right below her face. "Why?! Why couldn't you have told me sooner!" she yelled out.  
S

he had to find out where he was. Surly Master Makarov had to know about the mission he went one. She grabbed the letter off the floor and ran out of her room and downstairs, passing by Erza on her way out.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Erza asked as the bluenette didn't stop to say anything but ran out of Fairy Hills towards the guild.

* * *

Levy ran faster than she had ever run before and finally she reached Fairy Tail. She threw the doors open and ran through the guild past everyone and straight towards Master Makarov's office, the letter still in her grip.

She knocked on the door as she opened it to see Master sitting in his chair. He quickly jumped up as he saw a hysterical Levy standing in his office. "Levy my child, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

She held up her fist that was gripping onto the letter from Gajeel. "Where is he?" she said panting, trying to catch her breath. "Where is Gajeel?" she said louder as she began crying again.

Makarov lowered his head as he left his seat and walked around to the bluenette. "I'm sorry my dear...there was a very dangerous but very important job I needed done and he volunteered for it" the old guild master said.

Tears were streaming down Levy's face as she heard Master's words. "But why him?! Why not someone else?!" she said as she looked down at the letter.  
Makarov could only guess why Levy was so upset as she kept holding onto the letter in her hand for dear life. "There...is a chance that he will be successful and will make it back here" he said. "If he does succeed as this job he should be returning in several days" he said, trying to give her some comfort.

There was hope? Levy bit on her lower lip as she nodded. "I will wait for him to return then" she said as she left out of his office.

* * *

Everyday Levy was at the guild from morning till night, sitting and waiting at her usual table. No one really knew what was wrong with her. She would just sit there staring at the doors, holding the letter in her hands. Even Jet and Droy kept trying to get her to move or do something but she refused to move. Occasionally she would try and read but she couldn't stay focused enough to read.

Two days passed...then three, then four, then five and finally six days had passed. Levy still sat there, waiting for her dragon to return so she could hear his confession from his own mouth. Makarov walked by her which grabbed Levy's attention. She looked at him as he glanced at the door and then back to her. He hung his head and shook his head, knowing that Gajeel should have been back by now. Levy could feel her eyes tearing up as she looked down at the letter that was still in her hand.

It was getting late in the day on the sixth day. Judging from the way Master looked at her earlier Gajeel was not coming back...ever. She stood up with her heart broken as she made her way towards the doors to leave.

Before she could reach the doors they flung open unexpectedly, startling everyone in the guild as a gust of wind swept through the guild. Levy averted her eyes from the gust until she finally looked back up. There, standing right in front of her, was a familiar silhouette...a tall man with long spikey hair. The person walked into the guild...it was Gajeel, although it had looked like he had seen better days. He was covered in bandaged from head to toe, his arm in a cast and had an obvious limp.

Levy's eyes couldn't believe that he was there, standing in front of her. She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "Ga...Gajeel?" she whimpered.

"Gajeel you're back!" she said as she threw herself at him, causing the iron dragon to stumble back.

"L-Levy?" he said as he looked down at the bookworm who was now latched onto him, not wanting to let him go. The bluenette looked up at Gajeel and showed him the letter that was in her hand. Gajeel stared at it as a small smile came across his face.

Levy stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently on his lips. "You have a lot of explaining to do Gajeel Redfox" she said smiling.


	2. Expecting

Levy has been acting very odd lately and Gajeel couldn't understand what was causing it. She has been acting rather moody and loud...not like her usual cheery self. She even picked up swearing. Not to mention she has been sleeping a lot, more than him. It was truly puzzling the iron dragon as to why she was behaving like this.

Finally one day he had enough and decided to confront Levy about it.

Gajeel searched the guild for her but she was nowhere to be seen. "Gajeel-kun, are you looking for Levy?" a familiar voice asked. He turned around to see Juvia standing behind him. The dragon nodded in response.

"Levy said she wasn't feeling well so she's back at Fairy Hills in her room resting" the water mage said. Before Gajeel could say anything Juvia grabbed his hand. "You need to go check on her. Juvia has been worried about her lately." Juvia let go of his hand and winked at him, "I don't think Erza is around so you should be ok."

"I will" he said as he said goodbye to Juvia and left the guild. Something must really be wrong if Juvia was telling him to basically encouraging him sneak in to the girl's dorm to see her.

Gajeel reached Fairy Hills and cautiously entered the dorms. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He knew where Levy's room was because he would often see her in her window looking out of her room. He made his way up the steps carefully, trying to avoid being seen if anyone were around.

After several minutes of sneaking around he found Levy's room. He knocked on her door gently but didn't hear a response. Again he knocked, a little louder this time. He heard a faint voice saying come in. The dragon slowly opened the door and popped his head in. He saw Levy sitting on her bed facing the window. Gajeel entered her room and quietly closed the door behind him. She didn't once turn to see who it was that entered the room "Levy?" he asked quietly. Levy perked her head up some at the sound of her name but she soon lowered it back down. Something was definitely wrong. Gajeel slowly crossed her room and made his way around the bed.

Levy just sat there looking down with her hands in her lap. Gajeel was starting to get annoyed. It was like she was ignoring him.

"Alright Levy, enough is enough" he said crossing, his arms across his chest. "You've been acting really off lately and I want to know why!" he demanded, looking down at the bluenette.

"Please don't yell Gajeel..." she said. Gajeel didn't think he was really yelling. He could hear the tone in her voice, it was sad and troubling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me! Did someone hurt you?" he asked clinching his fist as if he were ready to beat up someone. Levy finally looked up at Gajeel without saying anything. Her eyes were half closed and it looked like she had been crying. Gajeel unfolded his arms and looked at her with concern. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Gajeel..."Levy said quietly. "...there's something I need to tell you." She hesitated for a moment. How would Gajeel react to what she has to tell him. "It's about my behavior lately" she said and paused for a moment. "Umm...well, it seems that you're going to be a father..." she said, trying to smile.

Gajeel's face turned white from the news he just heard. "What?! What in the hell...when?!" he said as he rubbed his head over and over trying to take it all in. Levy's smile quickly disappeared as she looked down at the ground, her eyes starting to tear up. "I'm sorry...Gajeel. I'm so sorry" the bluenette said as she cupped her face in her hands and began crying.

Gajeel was speechless. He didn't know what to say about this situation he was now in. So instead he knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her calmly and gently. He stroked the back of her head to calm her down. "I'm not mad..." he said, speaking softly to her. "I just never expected this so soon."

Levy's eyes flew open as she raised her head out of her hands. She was surprised with his reaction to the whole thing. She was afraid that he would be angry and leave her. All she could do was slowly wrap her arms around him in return, crying even more now into his shoulder.

But what surprised her more was his comment about having a kid so soon. She never really imagined Gajeel wanting kids but now that they were expecting she was surprised, and quite shocked, by his comment.

"No wonder you've been acting the way you have" he said as he whipped the tears from her cheeks. "You know that whatever you're going through I'll be there to go through it with you" he said smiling at the bluenette. "I'll never leave you, Levy. You're my mate...and I love you, no matter what I always will."

Mate? This was the first time Levy heard him call her that. A smile appeared on Levy's face as she found comfort in knowing everything would be ok. Afterall, dragons are known to be very protective of their posessions. Levy was his and she knew that he would take care of her...and their child.

"I love you too, Gajeel" she said as she placed her soft lips onto his, giving him a nice long kiss. As she broke away from their kiss she placed her hand over her stomch and looked down at. "Guess we need to start coming up with names soon" she said.

Gajeel placed a hand on top of hers and looked down at her. "We will" he said gently. "I still can't believe that this is happening, but I promise to be a good father to our child" he said and kissed her again.

"I know you will Gajeel" she said smiling brightly. "You'll be an excellent father!"


	3. Goodbye

**So this drabble prompt was based on Gajeel seeing Rogue die.**

**Goodbye~  
**

The Eclipse project was a failure. Chaos and panic engulfed the city of Crocus as all the onlookers of the Gran Magic Tournament began fleeing for their very lives. The entire destruction of the city was inevitable. The guilds that were participating in the games were now scattered about the arena as it began crumbling around them.

Gajeel Redfox looked frantically for his partner PantherLily and for the short blue haired bookworm. They weren't on the stands were they were not too long ago. Perhaps they had already escaped along with the rest of the guild. But Gajeel was still standing in the middle of the arena in the manmade structures that were created for the final match.

The iron dragon looked around to see if he could see anyone else from Fairy Tail but the only person he could see was Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth. He was stumbling towards Gajeel but something was wrong. He was holding onto his side and onto a very large object that was sticking out of him. Blood was pouring from his side as he walked towards the iron dragon.

Gajeel could see that he was gravely hurt, but he hesitated about going to help him. He was a member of Sabertooth after all and was so determined to surpass him that he would have done anything to do so. Gajeel turned and started to run off but he stopped...something was telling him not to. "Damn it all" he said as he clinched his fist and turned back around and rushed over to the shadow dragon. Rogue looked up through his blurry vision to see the iron dragon coming towards him.

"...Gajeel" he said as he coughed up a large amount of blood. His legs gave way as he felt himself falling towards the ground. Surly the impact would push the object wedged in his side in further and kill him immediately. But he didn't fall, he was caught by someone. Rogue opened his eyes to see that Gajeel had caught him in the nick of time. The iron dragon laid Rogue down on his back.

"...why...why did you try and save me just now?" he asked the iron dragon.

"Even though you're a cocky and bullheaded son of a bitch you're still a dragon slayer" Gajeel said as he looked around for any other signs of life as the arena continued to collapse.

Rogue could hardly believe his ear. The one man whom he looked up to so much when he was a kid was trying to save him at the risk of losing his own. "Leave me..." the dragon said. I m done for."

Gajeel looked down at the shadow dragon and saw that he had already lost a large amount of blood. He knew there was no chance of Rogue surviving, but he could at least be there for his young apprentice. "You may think that I don't really remember you, even after I was gone for 7 years...but I do" he said to Rogue. "You were as stubborn then as you are now" he said with a smirk.

Rogue looked up at Gajeel, he could a tear stream down his cheesk as his eyes got heavier, his vision starting to fade. He smiled at the iron dragon. "I would liked to have surpass you... even if only for a moment..." he muttered.

Gajeel nodded "I'm sure you would have too" he said as he grabbed Rogue's hand, as if congratulating him on his success.

Rogue felt his eyes well up "Thank you...senpai" he said. "Please...take care of...Frosch..."

And with that, Rogue closed his eyes for the last time as his arm went limp, falling from Gajeel's hand and onto the ground. Gajeel rose up, looking down at the lifeless body of the shadow dragon slayer. "Don't worry kid, I will" he said. The arena continued to crumble as Gajeel was forced to make a break for it, dodging the falling debris and jumping over the crevices that were now opening up in the ground all around him. He had just enough time to look back to see Rogue lying there at peace before he was engulfed in a large body of smoke.


End file.
